Cullen's real life
by AggiE' x3
Summary: El reality Show mas divertido e ilarante de todos los tiempos se a desatado... que pasaria si juntamos a Edward,Jake,bella...el resto de los personajes crepusculo en una casa conviviendo dia a dia, no se pierdan esta divertida historia conducida por Jakja
1. presentaciones

**Notas de la autoras: xD bueno, eh… este en un fic escrito en conjunto entre y Ang3l4Kullen (yop!) y AdaWongTN (ella xD) es una idea nueva y algo loka inspirada en Flavor of Love…**

**En realidad, es un reality show en el que se unen todos los personajes más chéveres de Crepúsculo… es tan loko q hasta los muertos reviven para poder participar xD**

**Notas 2: Huy… me había olvidado xD ¬¬ Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y bla bla bla… a excepción de Jack Jack, su asistenta Jime y los camarógrafos**

**Sin más que decir, esperamos que lo disfruten y si pueden, se caigan de la silla por la risa xD aunque este capi es recién el comienzo... más** **_adelante se van a poner mejor xD_**

* * *

**Cullen's Real Life**

**Capítulo 1: Presentación**

Jack Jackson POV

¡Esto es la mejor cosa que alguna vez me ha pasado en toda mi vida! No puedo creer que mis sueños se hagan realidad ¡Oh, qué emoción!

- Eres patético – me dijo Edward

- ¡Insolente! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a cuestionar mis ideas?! Hieres mis sentimientos… Buuu – le contesté dolido por su comentario – Además, debes reconocer que soy lo máximo, ¿A quién más se le podría ocurrir algo tan estupendo como esto?

- Oh, sí claro, una persona que vive con su madre a los cuarenta y tantos años es lo máximo. – objetó volviendo a herir mis sentimientos ¿Qué no se da cuenta que soy una criatura muy sensible? Pero esto no se quedará así, claro que no.

- Sí claro, como no, tonta roca amaestrada – me burle – Yo pude haberme excedido un poquito con el tiempo en el que he vivido con mi mami, pero tú ya llevas viviendo con tus padres más de un siglo… ¿Qué respondes a eso? ¿Ah? – le dije mientras presionaba sobre él mi dedo índice.

- Oye, deja de molestar a mi lindo Eddie – interrumpió la sin autoestima-poco agraciada "Bella Swan" Encima se llama "bella" ¡Yo soy la criatura más bella de esta tierra y ni siquiera me llaman Hermoso o… Perfecto…

- ¡Ves! Te dije que esto era una muy, muy mala idea… ¡Nunca debimos venir! Todo es culpa de ese pulgoso que aceptó y luego de Alice, que se emocionó con la estúpida idea… Y tú también tienes la culpa por aceptar sus ridículas sugerencias. – gritó "Eddie"

- Pero en el fondo… fondo… sonaba divertido – luego, nuestra querida sin autoestima-poco agraciada y que permite que su "Eddie" le grite, pareció molestarse - ¡Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! ¡No te atrevas a gritarme!

- Aish… ¡Mejor ya vamonos! ¿Ok? – contestó la roquita Eddie a su sin-autoestima-poco agra…

- ¡Ya cállate! – me gritó el amaestrado… y luego me lanzó una mirada asesina ¡Debería ser ilegal meterse en los pensamientos de los demás!

- ¡Vuelve a ponernos apodos estúpidos y te las verás conmigo!! – me grito el… este… digo, me grito EDWARD, luego cogió a BELLA y se marchó... ¡Ay! Pero que malo sentido del humor tiene este chico!

**Exprésate, Edward Cullen:**

**-Bueno que puedo decir, este tipo era un completo idiota y me hizo pelear con Bella – se recuesta sobre el sofá de cuero negro del cuarto y se aprieta el tabique nasal – ¡es tan frustrante el no poder verlo bajo tierra!, el es un hijo de…**

**CENSURA**

**-lo siento lo siento, me voy a calmar es solo que deben admitirlo, el hombre esta loco y nos está obligando a hacer esto sólo por una estupidez y no podemos matarlo porque a los Vulturis, a los perros y a la loca de mi hermana les pareció una estupenda idea! – alzó los brazos al techo para hacerlo mas dramático – deseo estar solo... toda esta situación me llega al….**

**CENSURA**

**-De acuerdo, sí lo admito, soy algo impulsivo...**

**Fin de exprésate Edward Cullen**

- En fin, eh… mejor obviemos la escena anterior – dije ante las cámaras – ¡Oh my Good! – Lancé un grito de fan enamorada cuando lo vi… – ¡es Jacob Black!... ¡Aaah! – Mire hacia las cámaras – ¡oh por dios yo quiero un nativo para mi! – Edward bufó y yo simplemente lo ignoré mientras me acercaba al fuerte Jacob – ¡Hola Jacob! – chillé totalmente alocado.

- ¡Hola Jack…! – no aguanté que mi querido Jacob pronunciara mi nombre y apenas lo hizo le salté encima para darle un fuerte abracito

- Este… - murmuró mi amado nativo… ¡es tan lindo cuando habla!

- Oh! Cierto, Jake! Tienes que presentarte, a todo el mundo le gustaría verte y así el rating subiría más – luego lo solté, cogí el micrófono y miré las cámaras.- Como están queridos televidentes!! Digo, lectores, como sea, eso no importa! Lo que importa es que tenemos aquí delante a Jacob Black! – Jalé al camarógrafo para que enfoque a Jake directamente – Mírenlo, ¿no es lindo? – luego le puse el micrófono

- Eh… Hol…

- ¿Lo ven? Es tan perfecto cuando habla! ¿Qué más nos cuentas querido Jake?

- Pues, quería comentar que…

- ¡No importa! ¡Al fin y al cabo todo lo que dices es muy interesante! Y muy lindo también… ¿No es así, Jacob?

- Bueno, no sé… yo esperaba que…

- ¡Oh, Dios..! No puedo aguantarlo más, las ganas de abrazarlo todo el tiempo son incontrolables! – Luego lo volví a abrazar y cerré los ojos, luego de unos segundos los volví a abrir y vi al idiota del camarógrafo mirándome con una expresión extraña – ¡Peter! Por lo menos pon mejor cara cuando filmas… ya me basta con tener que aguantar las náuseas al ver tu rostro normal! – el idiota de Peter gruñó y giró la cámara hacia el lado en donde estaba Edward poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras susurraba cosas que deberían ser insultos hacia mí… Te odio Edward!! Y también te odio a ti, Peter! ¡Algún día pagarán por sus insolencias!!

- Sí! Muajajaja – grité impulsivamente, olvidando que el audio se grabaría… Peter volvió a enfocarme y todos me miraron con cara de estúpidos, claro, todos menos mi lindo Jake, a quien seguía abrazando… estoy seguro de que él sí me quiere mucho! Wiii!!

- Señor Jack ¿Podría soltarm…

- Oh! Discúlpame Jakesito por olvidarme de ti! Todo es por culpa de ese montón de idiotas! – dije mientras miraba a los camarógrafos y a Edward y Bella; solté a Jacob… fue muy difícil hacerlo, pero el deber es el deber y tenía que seguir presentando a los demás insolentes, digo, participantes.

**Exprésate Jacob Black:**

**- Creo que no debí aceptar, todos están molestos conmigo – se rasca la cabeza – bueno yo solo acepte por bella, sabia q ella vendría, solo fue por eso… pero tener que soportar al tal Jack… Iuggg – se estremece – es lo peor de mi vida, pero bueno... – se acomoda, suspira y golpea su pecho mientras se sienta – Todo sea por tener una oportunidad con bella.**

**-Jakesito!... iuju! Jakesito, ¿Dónde estas? – mira hacia la puerta con rostro repulsivo.**

**-Esto… - mira al camarógrafo - ¿Qué hago? – se escuchan sonidos en la puerta, la cual luego se abre de golpe.**

**- Jakesito! Aquí estas! – exclama JackJack, ¬¬ - ¡Vamos Jakesito! Tenemos mucho que hacer – toma la mano de Jacob mientras este pone cara de terror!**

**-Eh… señor Jack… creí que estos cuartos eran para que los personajes expresen sus opiniones en privado – pregunta el lindo e inocente camarógrafo, Jack Jack lo mira y frunce el ceño mientras Jacob Black se va corriendo.**

**-¡Calla tu…**

**CENSURA**

**- Acaso eres un pinché mari…**

**CENSURA**

**- Porque quieres quitarme a mi Jake tu pinché….**

**CENSURA**

**- Quieres tenerlo a solas contigo para que te lo….**

**CENSURA**

**- ¿No es verdad Jakesito?, dile a este pobre diablo que no te interesa en lo mas mínimo – voltea en busca de Jacob Black pero este ya se había ido hace ratos -¿Jake?... – sale de la habitación y llama a Jacob black. - ¡¿Jake!?**

**Se cierra la puerta y el camarógrafo queda nuevamente con cara de oO cuestionándose porque soporta todo eso xX**

**Fin de exprésate Jacob Black.**

- ¡OMG! Aquí están los demás chicos de la Push – por dios si que se veían tan hot! Comencé a babear sin querer – aquí esta Sam Uley, o y por aquí tenemos a Seth y Paul, eh... donde esta el otro… como se llamaba… bueno a mi q me importa con ustedes es suficiente, o por Dios q bien proporcionados! – levante un brazo hacia Paul para acariciarlo, pero no se dejo Buuu

-¡Jake donde estas! – buscan a Jakcesito, no señor pues... no me lo van a quitar

-Vamos pasen – miré a la poca cosa de mi asistente – Jimena tenemos a alguien mas? Necesito tomar un break, hay Dios no puedo sonreír así todo el tiempo, ósea… se me arruga el cutis hija, tenemos a alguien – la idiota me miro mientras revisaba su lista, aish solo tengo gente incompetente aquí, necesito acción, fuerza, chicos Hot para el rating! Por Dios, con los licántropos no va a ser suficiente; Sentí que algo toco, mi pierna, ahora que cosa fue?? ¡¿Cómo alguien se atreve a tocarme a mi, Jack Jackson?! – ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaah! (grita como niña) – por dios que es esto, tierra? Este zarrapastroso me esta ensuciando. (James, seguido por Victoria y Laurent salen de la tierra)

-Faltamos nosotros – dijo con una voz totalmente sexy que me hirvió la sangre, pude escuchar un gruñido cercano, los Cullen estaban ahí, los licántropos habían ido a su área, tendría que buscar a Jake después…

-¡Calla idiota! – Ese reprimido sexual me grito, como se atreve?? – ¡deja de pensar idioteces, que has hecho! ¡Como rayos los trajiste, idiota! ¡¿Porque los invitaste?! No sabes que ellos quieren matar a bella?! – nuestra querida amiga sin autoestima poco agraciada bella se colocó detrás de él con lagrimas en los ojos, ay hija aburres, tu siempre lloré que llore que llore, aish me llegas... – Oye estúpido!! Deja de pensar idioteces! Mira lo que as echo…! – maldito amaestrado, lo odio...

-¡Calla!, no cuestiones mis ideas – sentí un tacto frió en mis hombros, OMG el sexy James me estaba tocando ah! que emoción!

-Calla Edward, no cuestiones las ideas del señor Jack – le miró desafiante, jaja ahí tienes tú, reprimido sexual, alguien me apoya! – Bella que gusto verte de nuevo, quizás mas tarde tu y yo acabemos lo que empezamos esa tarde en Phoenix... Eh, que dices…?? - Que! Como se metió esa poca cosa en nuestra conversación? escuche a Victoria y a Laurente reír

-Tu como te atreves… – ese reprimido no se controla, aish ya aburre con su actitud de yo soy super man, aggg! No seas cursi OK?! – ¡grrraaa!! – se le lanzo a James, la pequeña Alice cuido de Bella, mientras los sexys hermanos cullen aparecieron de la nada, sentí como alguien me empujaba o por dios se estaban peleando cerca de mi, no! puede pasarles algo... NO!! mucho peor, puede pasarme algo a mi!! – Jime! Jime!! (grita como niña) – le grite a la idiota de mi asistente quien me miraba estupefacta, ¿Qué acaso nunca viste una pelea de Vampiros?

-Edward, Edward! – comenzó a chillar nuevamente esa sin autoestima, aish hija de verdad me aburres cómprate un bosque y piérdete! Sentí otro empujón mientras la pelea se hacia mas fuerte... Salí gritando de ahí, tenia que salvar mi pellejo, que haría la gente sin mi!

-Jime, Jime!! (grita como niña nuevamente ¬¬ mientras se cae a mitad de la pelea entre la banda de James y de los Cullen y, y….

CENSURA

CENSURA

CENSURA

CENSURA

CENSURA

CENSURA

Mensaje a nuestros queridos lectores:

DEBIDO A DEFICIENCIAS TÉCNICAS... ESTAREMOS FUERA DE LINE POR UNOS MINUTOS.

**30 MIN DESPUÉS...**

-Cof, cof cof! – estos idiotas han destruido el set totalmente, no puedo creerlo! – Bueno... queridos lectores, no se preocupen estoy bien, felizmente no me paso nada - ¡Gracias a Dios! – El lindo Jake y sus amigos ayudaron mucho... y hablando de eso... todos los participantes se encuentran aislados.

-¡Señor Jack! – o diablos ahora quien viene a joder! (voltea)

-¡Oh! Por dios! – corrí hacia los Vulturis, mis dioses, mis salvadores, mis... mis... hay que mierda, mis patrocinadores – Mis señores, ¿Cómo están? – me arrodille y besé sus pies.

-Vinimos a supervisar tu programa y a participar – dijo Cayo – Felix y Jane también han venido con nosotros

- ¿Quééé? – puse una expresión de sorpresa pero luego recordé que ellos son los que pagan y debo convertirme en un lamebotas cuando estoy a su lado... eh... así que cambie mi postura – Este... pero, mis queridos señores Vulturis, los grupos ya están definidos y va a ser medio complicado que agregue a más gente... además faltaría uno para completar los grupos y no creo q encontremos a alguien más...

- Entonces agrega al clan de Denali

- Oh!! Genial! Eh, pero no tendremos suficientes fondos señores... – dije mientras me sobaba las manos

- No te preocupes por el dinero Jack, no será problema para nosotros – me contestó Aro

- Si!! En ese caso sean bienvenidos – genial, los italianos locos empiezan a hablar mi idioma – en cuanto tiempo llegarán los demás??

- No tardarán mucho... la joven Tanya ha insistido tanto que ellos llegaran en unos cuantos minutos

- Perfecto... así no habrá ningún inconveniente... - saqué la lista en donde estaban todos los grupitos, los cuales fueron establecidos por mi (soy genial) y la modifiqué un poco para agregar a los nuevos integrantes. – JIME!!

- Sí señor jack??

- Ya están controlados los mounstritos, digo... los participantes??

- Mas o menos...

- Bueno, avísales que pronto llegarán nuevos participantes y llámalos porque voy a anunciarles a que grupo pertenece cada uno!!

- Eh... Ok.

Luego de un par de minutos todos "mis amados partipantes " ¬¬ volvieron al set más calmados aunque algunos se intercambiaban miradas asesinas... Mmm... me pregunto porque habrá tanta tensión entre James y Edward...

Primero llegaron los Cullen y Bella, seguidos de los licántropos (Oh! Mi bello Jacob!), luego la banda de James (los exmuertitos), bueno... también los Vulturis quienes estaban atrás mío se unieron a los demás, sonreí alegre una vez más de que mi sueño se hiciera realidad, mientras trataba de controlar la baba que salía de mi boca...

-Muy bien.. –dije mientras aplaudía contento -¡Empecemos...!

-¡!Esperen, faltamos nosotros... – voltee pensando para mis adentros: Que demonios?? - ¡Señor Jack!

- ¿Y ustedes? ¿quiénes son? – pregunté mirando de pies a cabeza a estos simples... ¿humanos?

-señor Jack que tal.. soy yo Mike newton – Mike... Mike mmm...¿qué Mike? – ellas son Angela y Jessica, Lauren y Ben, recuerda cuando nos invitó para que participemos??

-Este... o si claro... -¿quiénes son? A bueno que chu... mejor para el rating, además, si es que no puedo financiar la comida de los vampiros, ya tengo la reserva... jajaja

-Estas loco! – me dijo ese reprimido sexual, ¡cállate Edward!, le grite en mi mente – idiota...

- A quien le dices idiota, Cullen?? – dijo el tal ¿Mickey?, bueno tal vez no estorben tanto... tal vez sean mejor, bueno que mas da...

- Cállate y lárgate Newton – le contestó Edward

- Por favor, Angela, Mike, por favor váyanse – sugirió nuestra amiga sin autoestima-poco agraciada, Bella Swan.

- Cállate bella! – chilló Laura, Luisa o como sea que se llame, ya me estaban empezando a llegar, el único que reclama aquí soy yo.

- Ya cállense todos, a excepción de ustedes mis señores... – sonreí maléficamente, ya era hora de empezar antes de que algo más sucediera. – Bien... es hora de leer como están armados los grupos... son grupos de tres. En total son 30 participantes y al final quedarán 10 grupos establecidos. Estos harán actividades en equipo y de acuerdo a los resultados se eliminará a uno de los equipos por semana. Ah, por cierto... los grupos son indisolubles – percibí como las miradas de todos se empezaban a tensar – Bien, estarán agrupados de la siguiente manera...

Leí la lista de grupos.

Levanté la mirada, todos lucían como si estuvieran en estado de shock... Bella empezó a llorar de nuevo (Suspiré), la familia Cullen me observaba con la boca abierta y luego lanzaron a Alice una mirada asesina y esta se encogió de hombros, Jacob también recibió una mirada similar por parte de los licántropos, oh! mi pobre Jacob, Edward y James se miraron el uno al otro mientras mis señores reían, el tal... como se llamaba...?? "Michael" miraba a Edward con expresión triunfante, mientras éste le ignoraba y lanzaba una mirada asesina a James y a Victori,a quienes comenzaron a avanzar hacia Bella, Edward se anticipó y gruñó ¡Oh por dios, una nueva pelea!! Oh no, claro que no! Eh... pero por si las moscas, yo me alejo...

- Jime, me quito un rato, te dejo a cargo de la conducción... hasta que regrese

- Este, de acuerdo señor Jackson... este... ¡Hora de empezar el reality! Eh... disculpe señor Edward y señor James... no se ve bien que peleen en el set... Au!! Oigan tengan más cuidado...!! Oh!! NO NO!! No cerca de las cámaras..!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CORTE DE SEÑAL

* * *

**NUEVO COMUNICADO:** NO SE OLVIDE DE PRESENCIAR EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO EN LA MISMA WEB Y SI ES QUE DEJAN REVIEWS xD (sólo pinchen Go!)

**PD: Los grupos aún no están muy definidos así que aceptamos sugerencias, jeje, mándenlas en su review!! y recuerden que el clan de Denali aún no se ha unido... con quien se emparejaran...? tatata... (xD)**

**PD 2: Sí, jack es muy irritante ¬¬ jaja xD pero buenas noticias!! A partir del próximo capítulo él dejará de narrar el fic... lo haré o yo o sino Ang3l4Kullen xD**

**JACK: Oye!! Por qué me van a quitar el papel de narrador?? ¬¬**

**AdaWongTN: Es que eres insoportable!! ¬¬**

**JACK: Tu tienes la culpa!! Para que me creas así uu**

**AdaWongTN: Eh... el punto es que dejarás de narrar!! Ok?? Nosotras mandamos aquí!! Somos tus creadoras, tus diosas xD**

**JACK: ¬¬ Bien...**

**Ang3l4Kullen: o muy bien el chico tiene serbro xD**

**JACK: k tu no estabas por ahí! O.o**

**Ang3l4Kullen: no ps vine a aclararte las cosas, pa q sepas quien manda aki! xD**

**JACK: ya me las pagaran…. JACKJACK no se queda así!**

**Ang3l4Kullen y AdaWongTN: q miedo ¬¬**

**JACK: ya lo veran….**


	2. ¡¿Qué!

bien emos vuelto despues de un largo... largo... largo tiempo... esperamos este capt compence el tiempo tuvimos unos cunatos problemas con el tiempo xD espero les guste! )

****

¡¿Qué?!

- Bien, escuchen – Jack Jack se dirige a todos los participantes – Iremos en un bus hasta nuestro destino – todos comienzan a mirarse unos a otros – En el exterior del bus habrán fotos de cada uno de ustedes por cada ventanilla. Todos irán sentados al lado de su respectiva ventanilla – todos permanecen en silencio – nadie se puede sentar al lado del pasillo y en todo momento deben estar mirando al público por la ventanilla.

- Pero… si estamos en las ventanas, el bus no alcanza para todos – enfatiza Bella

- Ya lo sé tonta! – grita Jack Jack, Edward le gruñe – Está bien… ya lo sé, linda y dulce Bella – Edward se calma pero vuelve a rugir - ¡Ya! Lo siento… - tose – bueno, como les iba diciendo, nuestros queridos y amados Vulturis están financiando el transporte, así que no hay de que preocuparse, pero sí que va a ser un bus enorme, todos tendrán su espacio y nadie deberá pelear, ya que quien lo hace…

- Sí, ya lo sabemos – dice Carlisle

- Nos comportaremos – afirma James con una nota de sarcasmo en su voz

- Tranquilo – chillan todos, incluso James y Victoria

Tum! Tum!...

- Oh! – Jack salta y aplaude – Ya llegó nuestro transporte…Jime, por favor encárgate de todo – camina hacia su camerino pasando al lado de Jacob – tengo que arreglarme un poco, le guiña un ojo a Jacob y éste se estremece.

- Muy bien chicos – Jime avanza hacia todos – Vamos! Suban, ya es hora!

Todos sube sin protestar, pero al cabo de un par de minutos… Fans rodean el bus "Cullen's Real Life" y comienzan a gritarles a nuestros avergonzados personajes… entre ellas las mejores fans hasta ahora Carolina; Ashla Masen Cullen; Pato 103; norii; invisible withc; anahy; mitsuko-chan; Marcia; Elizabet weasley cullen; MiZuCull3n tsukiyno tanuki ; el amio de Jose; Alvaro ; diego ; jose y otros chikipuxculos xD)

- Edward, te amamos!! – Edward se paltea

- ¡James eres tan sexy…! – James sonrié, pero le da igual

- Carlisle! Revísame el corazón! – Carlisle tuerce los labios

- Edward eres súper delicioso!! – el referido se cubre la cara con las manos

- Emmett-Pooh! Eres hot! – Emmett se para y comienza a posar

- Jasper! Hazme un bebé! – Jazz se queda en shock

- Jacob, hazme aullar!! Auuuuu…! – Jacob se ríe a carcajadas

- Sam Uley… Muérete!! – Sam hace un gesto obceno con las manos

- Paul me gustan agresivos! – Paul pone cara de estúpido

- Vulturis! Presten plata!! – los tres miran al públivo fríamente

- Bella, aburres!! ¡Mátate! – la ofendida cruza las manos, nerviosa

- Edward, te violamos!! – Edward trata de alejarse de la ventana

- Rosalie! Eres mi fantasía sexual!! – Rose saluda como la miss mundo 2008

- ¡Alice! Miara mi futuro, porque tú apareces en él – Alice no entienda nada

- Carlisle te violo! – Nuestro querido doctor se cubre con su chaqueta negra

- Emmett! Muéstralo todo! – Emmett se saca la camisa pero Rosalie le golpea.

-Alice cuanto cobras? – no entiende nada.

- ¡Chicas, chicos! Hola!! – Jack Jack sale porla ventanilla de Edward y comienza a sonreir y a agitar las manos - ¡Aquí estoy, chicos! ¿Quién me quiere?

- ¡Calla pavo!

- Muerte a Jack Jack!

- ¿Jack, eres gay?

- Muerte a los gays!

- Deja a Jacob!! Él es mío!

Jack Jack frunce el seño mientras todos se burlan, Edward se para y va hacia Bella

- Edward idiota! – grita Jack – No te puedes alejar de la ventanilla! – pone una mano sobre su cadera y con la otra mueve el dedo índice mietras le riñe - ¡Todos deben estar al lado de la ventanilla! Edward, bajas el rating! – ambos se miran el uno al otro enfadados

- Grrr – gruñe Edward, se cubre con su chaqueta y vuelve a su sitio.

**EXPRÉSATE EDWARD CULLEN**

**- Esto es totalmente humillante… Casi me hace llorar… - levanta las manos al cielo – Dios! ¿Por qué soy tan delicioso? – se recuesta sobre el sillón – Pero… ¿Vieron a todas esas chicas? No tenía ni idea de que era tan popular y… bella se veía tan linda celosa, creo que esto valdrá la pena**

**FIN DEL EXPRÉSATE EDWARD CULLEN**

- Eh… Jack? Disculpa… ¿A dónde vamos? – la pequeña Alice da un brincote susto mientras el quita la chaqueta a Jasper y se cubre con ella.

- No es obvio? – pregunta Jack

- ¿Obvio? ¿Ah? ¿Por qué? – cuestiona Carlisle confundido

- ¿Qué? No lo sabes? – cuestiona este - No te lo dijo Alice? – contestó Jack señalando al lugar en donde se sentaba Alice, quien se iba encongiendo poco a poco en su asiento

Carlisle con un moviemieno furioso y rápido le clava la mirada a Alice… Tenía un pésimo presentimiento

- Tierra, trágame! – susurró Alice mientras se encongía más, ya casi estaba en el suelo del bus

- ¡ALICE! – gritó Carlisle furioso y Edward se golpea la cabeza contra el vidrio – Ven ahora mismo y explícame todo!

**EXPRÉSATE EDWARD CULLEN**

**- NO, NO, NO!! No puedo creer que Alice haya sido tan estúpida como para hacer eso – se coge la cabeza con las manos – Ni el zarrapastroso perro ese haría algo tan estúpido… Alice debe ser la reina de las idiotas – se para y grita hacia la puerta – Si escuchaste bien Jasper! LA REINA DE LAS IDIOTAS!! – se sienta pero se pone rígido y mira al camarórafo con expresión rara…**

**- Eh… Señor Cullen? – pregunta el lindo, tierno e inocente camarógrafo**

**- Tienes lindos ojos – susurra Edward tocando la pierna del camarógrafo**

**- Usted no es mi tipo… - chilla Peter, se levanta y bota la camara, esta cae al piso y se ven a dos figuras correr**

**- Peter… - murmura Edward**

**- ¡Aléjate! – grita éste**

**Después de unos segundos la cámara vuelve a ser puesta en su lugar y enfoca a Edward**

**- Lo siento!! Lamento haberlo asustado de ese modo – se disculpa Edward – Fue culpa de Jasper… él me mandó una ola de lujuria, de verdad lo siento mucho… Maldito Jasper!! – sale corriendo de la habitación en busca de Jasper.**

**FIN DEL EXPRESATE EDWARD CULLEN**

**EXPRESATE PETER (CAMARÓGRAFO)**

**- Bueno… - sostiene la cámara enfocando su rostro – esto es lo más extraño que me ha pasado en la vida; hasta ahora.**

**FIN DEL EXPRESATE PETER (CAMARÓGRAFO)**

- ¡Alice! – ésta aún se queda inmóvil – Te lo advierto… - dice carlisle

- Bueno, querido… - intervino Jack – si ella no quiere, yo te puedo explicar todo

- Carlisle aún con su expresión enfadada, se volvió hacia Jack y asintió

- Pues… lo que pasa es que en el momento en que Alice aceptó que todos ustedes entrarían al Reality Show, firmó un documento en el que aceptaba una serie de condiciones.

- Sí, sí, ya sé, eso de aceptar a los absurdos grupos que has formado, sentarnos al lado de la ventana del bus y toda esa serie de ridiculeces – chilló Carlisle, demostrando su molestia – Pero, ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con el lugar al que nos dirigimos?

Jack puso los ojos en blanco.

- ¿Sabes? Eres demasiado estúpido como para ser tan inteligente – comentó Jack, Carlisle arqueó una ceja – Bien, mejor voy directo al grano – continuó – Alice se comprometió a ceder tu casa como sede del reality

Carlisle se quedó boquiabierto ante el anuncio, pero inmediatamente se volvió hacia Alice y le lanzó una mirada asesina, la cual ella no pudo ver porque estaba totalmente oculta

**EXPRESATE CARLISLE CULLEN **

**- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a mí? – esconde la cara en las manos – y nadie me dijo, ni siquiera Edward, (…) No se pasen pues. – suspira – Más de 300 años estudiando medicina para esto! - alza las manos al cielo con el rostro perplejo – tengo que revisar ese contarto, quien sabe que otras cosas horrendas (firmadas por Alice) están escritas en él ¬¬ **

**FIN DEL EXPRESATE CARLISLE **

Carlisle volvió la mirada hacia Jack, logrando intimidarlo un poco.

- Oye… tranquilo querido, no es para tanto…

Carlisle parecía apunto de gritar, pero se contuvo, cerró los ojos y hundió su cabeza en la parte de atrás del asiento contiguo.

- ¿Podrías darme el contrato? – preguntó recobrando la compostura

- Ay claro… bebo quejón – comentó Jack

- Eh… esto… señor jack, yo me bajo aquí – bufó Alice

- What?! Osea… ¡¿Qué?! – JackJack mira a Alice perplejo - ¿Qué te pasa Alice-Pan?, tu sabes muy bien cuales son las condiciones del contrato!

-Pero… – Jack niega con la cabeza – Agh!! Estoy muerta, Jack me arruinas la vida,!mañana no me veras porque Carlisle me va a matar!

-Tranquila Alice- esta observa a Carlisle algo confundida, mientras este gira la cabeza hacia ella (giro tipo chibola del exorcista) – te prometo (…) – Carlisle lanza una sonrisa negra q aterra a todos – q.. tu muerte será lenta y dolorosa!

PUM!

Alice sufre un desmayo, fingido Claro, mientras todos la observan aun aterrados por Carlisle.

**EXPRESATE ALICE CULLEN**

**-Estoy muerta, estoy muerta – sacude sus manitos – en mis visiones el tomaba estas cosas mas tranquilo de lo normal (…) ¡Oh por Dios! – cubre su rostro – vieron como giro la cabeza! – se abraza – se parecía a aquella chica del exorcista! Un poco mas y hace la arañita! – se estremece – eso fue de miedo! después de todo (…) el desmayo no fue tan fingido.**

**FIN EXPRESATE ALICE CULLEN**

-Alice!!- chillo Jasper – Alice! Mi amor – corre hacia ella, James se pone de pies y va hacia Alice también.

-te ayudo? – pregunto James mientras Jasper le lanzaba una mirada fría.

-Tu no le pones una mano a mi novia! Entiendes! – responde Jasper.

-Hey! Tranquilo – grita James, Emmett se pone en pie.

-No le grites a mi hermano! – Emmett empuja a James.

**EXPRESATE JAMES**

**-mmm… - James mira a todos lados - ¿Dónde estoy?**

**-Vah!... – bufa el camarógrafo – esta es… - dice en tono aburrido – una habitación especial en la que puedes expresar tus sentimientos sin temor a ser juzgado interrumpido y bla bla bla.**

**-osea ¿estoy solo aquí contigo… - arquea una ceja – para expresar mis sentimientos…**

**-bueno sip!**

**-me largo de aquí!**

**-no puedes! – chilla Peter, James le mira raro – en el contrato q tu y tu novia firmaron especificaron claramente q aceptarían todos los términos y condiciones q están demandados en este.**

**-¿Qué? – dice James con mirada indiferente**

**--si aquí mira – peter saca una enorme fila de papeles – aquí (…) pag. 358, capt 5 parrafo 6 linea 14 subsecion e – James lo toma y lo lee.**

**-ósea… - dice mientras baja lentamente el contrato – estoy solo aquí contigo y puedo hacer lo q quiera?**

**-bueno ceo… - James le interrumpe**

**-Sabes q no me e alimentado en dias no?**

**- e… esto – el camarógrafo traga saliva- se acabo el tiempo! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

**FIN EXPRESATE JAMES**

-Deja en paz a mi hombre – chilla victoria

-no le grites a mi hombre – responde Rosalie fieramente.

-¡oh esto se pone bueno! – agrega JackJack mordiéndose las uñas.

-calla la boca muñeca barata! – dice victoria mientras empuja a Rosalie.

-sierra la boca tu zarrapastrosa sin clase! –responde rosalie mientras le tira una bofetada a victoria- y no vuelvas a tocarme!

-Hey Paul, ¡despierta! – las hembras chupasangres están peleando! – dice quil a Paul

-Callense ahora! – ordena Sam Uley

**EXPRESATE SAM ULEY**

**-Genial, llegó la hora de expresarme – sonríe – antes que nada, quiero aclararles mi… – JackJack abre la puerta.**

**-lo siento sammy, Peter sufrió un accidente con el participante anterior así que tu exprésate es cancelado.**

**-¿Qué?- Sam lo mira extrañado.**

**-¡Hay hijo q lento eres! – roda los ojos – tu expresate ha sido cancelado asi q desaloja no mas – Sam se levanta y JackJack lo empuja hacia la puerta.**

**-vamos rapido- JackJack le da una nalgada a sam uley mientras este salta asustado y perplejo.**

**-si es gay- susurra sam**

**-escuche eso!**

**FIN EXPRESATE SAM ULEY**

-par de ancianas – agrega leah en susurros, mientras Rosalie y Victoria dirigen su ira hacia ella

-Oh no! – Emmett corre junto a Esme mientras James observa horrorizado la expresión de victoria y la de Rosalie, Edward corre y va junto a bella quien empieza a llorar.

-¡Como q ancianas! – chilla Rosalie.

-¡Aquien le as dicho vieja tu, loba zorra, perra o lo que seas!

-Oh! No aquí viene, la pelea es inminente! – Jasper toma a Alice y van a la parte posterior.

-¡Que me as dicho!- Leah se pone en pie mientras todos los licantropos rien, Sam y Carlisle son los unicos serios.

-Esto.. – Sam Uley se pone en pie – no señoritas, esto Leah no quiso meterse con ustedes en absoluto – Carlisle se pone en pie y trata de calmar a a Rosalie

-Lo que as escuhcado tu maldita loba! – chilla victoria.

-¿Cómo que loba? – se pregunta Angela weber

-shshshshshs..! calla Ang! Esto se pone bueno! –susurra Jessica.

-no entiendo de que hablan… - agrega mike

-Hay no! – grita bella.

**EXPRESATE ISABELLA SWAN**

**-Es bella!**

**correcion ¬¬ EXPRESATE BELLA**

**-asi esta mejor- se calma – me habia olvidado totalmente de jess, ang, mike, ben, lauren y… como se llamen, la cosas es q son humanos y no saben nada- tuerce los labios – ellos debieron ir en otro bus!**

**FIN EXPRESATE BELLA SWAN**

**- es bella!!**

**COMO SEA ¬¬ P!**

Bella se pone en pie – esto chicos – comienza a agitar los brazos – chicos ya vamos a llegar!

-Oh! Jovencita bella –saluda aro – q alegría verla de nuevo.

-bella siéntate – edward la sienta inmediatamente pero ella saluda a los vulturis primero.

- si es un gusto volver a verlos

-nosotros esperábamos verla de otra forma según el acuerdo al q llegamos con el joven Cullen- interviene cayo.

-yo… - se sienta y les da la espalda mientras comienza a llorar

-no se preocupe, después de esto ella pasara a ser una de nosotros – agrego Edward.

-me alegro señor cullen.

-bueno…bueno como dijo nuestra querida amiga poco agraciada con baja autoestima bella swan – edward gruñe pero jackjack le ignora – ya estamos apunto de llegar asi que todos a sus sientos o si no…

-ya!! – chillan todos en coro mientras se sientan en sus asientos.

-Oh! No no puede ser!! – grita Edward, Carlisle lo observa y luego observa el camino

-¡Mierda! – chilla Carlisle – jack q le as echo a mi casa!

-tranquilo querido solo e agregado uno q otro detalle – responde Jackjack

-¡Alice estas muertas! – carlisle jala sus cabellos – Jasper no intentes calmarme que me vuelvo loco! ENTIENDES!

**EXPRESATE CARLISLE CULLEN**

**--mi casa mi casa! – chilla muy enojado – viste lo q hiso (…) pego carteles en toda mi casa y ese color, ese horrible color! Mi casa parece la casa de un metrosexual, con fotos suyas en todas partes!!**

**FIN EXPRESATE CARLISLE CULLEN**

-¡¿Qué le as echo a mi casa tu maldito cabron de mrd#

CENSURA

-Carlisle por Dios! – chilla Aro – no conocia ese lado tuyo-todos contemplaron a Carlisle con la boca abierta incluso JackJack.

-he… - Jack sacude la cabeza – Oie!... me insultaste?¡ - dice atontado – me insultaste!! ¿!como te atrevez! Nadie puede insultar a JackJack!

**EXPRESATE CARLISLE CULLEN**

**-piensa en un lugar feliz… piensa en un lugar feliz…. – dice carlisle mirando hacia la puerta abrazando su cuerpo y balanceándose de un lado al otro, luego mira al camarografo – oie! – se exalta por el aspecto de peter - ¿Qué te paso? Te ves tan… - se toca la cara y hace gestos de dolor –mal!...**

**-Solo…solo ignorame y continua… por favor… - peter se pone melancolico **

**-bueno… q iba a decir… asi!**

**-ignorame!, ignorame!... te dije que me ignores!**

**-Esto… pero eso es lo que estoy tratando de hacer Bah..! como iba diciendo….**

**-bu! Bu! Bu! – rompe a llorar peter - esta bien como insistes tanto te voy a contar lo q me paso.**

**- ¬¬ bueno…**

**-todo se debe a ese tal James ¡me dejo en este estado! Logre escapar por poco además desde q llegue a este programa todos se empeñan en hacerme desdichado!... JackJack me explota además tu hijo intento violarme! Y… a nadie le importo, claro para ustedes solo soy un simple camarógrafo! Mis sentimientos no valen nada para ustedes! – chilla peter.**

**-ya ya tranquilízate – Carlisle se conmueve por peter – pero… ¿Por qué no te revelas?**

**- o si lo hago – dice peter – siempre le hago muecas cuando no esta mirando – dice orgulloso.**

**- o eso si que funciona… no creo que jackjack soporte eso por mas tiempo – tose - estupido – susurra entre sus toserías.**

**FIN EXPRESATE CARLISLE CULLEN**

Carlisle baja a toda velocidad "humana" posible y se ahorroriza aun mas al acercarse a su casa, todos los del bus le siguen y quedan mirando la casa con asco.

-Carlisle amor mejor calmate… no es nada q no podamos arreglar - comenta Esme

-a… esto… mama… - susura Jasper, todos lo observan y descubren su mirada horrorizada que se dirige hacie el jardin de Esme.

-¿Qué pasa jasp… - Esme observa su jardin, habre la boca lentamente, emite un grito ahogado mientras se queda en shock , luego le da un tic en el ojo izquierdo. todos la miran asustados, incluso Carlisle.

**EXPRESATE ESME CULLEN**

**-piensa en un lugar feliz, piensa en un lugar feliz – esme se abraza mientras se tambalea de un lado a otro al igual q lo hizo Carlisle.**

**-esto señora – pregunta el lindo tierno e inocente camarografo – mmm.. esto no va a funcionar.**

**FIN EXPRESATE ESME CULLEN.**

-bueno bueno, todo esta bien ambientadito, jujuju – dice Jack Jack mientras da saltitos en el jardin y dando palmaditas – hoy me tome el trabajo de quitar todas esas plantuchas horribles y redecore el terreno, miren quedo lindo cierto – Jack se apoya en el cartel de Jacob(el mas grande además del suyo) y sonríe infantilmente(habia clavado carteles con fotos de cada miembro que después serian renplazados)

Esme baja la cabeza y gruñe fuerte, en un movimiento frenetico le lanza una mirada asesina a JackJack, quien borra rapidamente su tonta sonrisa y trata de llevar el asunto con cuidado.

-Querida, no tienes porque ponerte asi (…) cuando el show termine volveras a tener tu jardincito… take it easy, ademas como estaba, necesitaba un urgente remodelamiento

-idiota! Solo estas empeorando las cosas! – dice Carlisle

-Cayo… creo q mejor llamamos a… ya sabes – comenta Aro – algo me dice q nuestro productor corre peligro.

La situación es tensa y todos aguardan a la reacción de Esme, curiosamente, esta sonrie pero maléficamente.

-Mi jardin era el mejor de todo forks… pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo decorandolo…regandolo…podandolo (…) MALDITO BASTARDO PAGARAS POR HABER ARRUINADO MI JARDIN! – empieza a correr hacia JackJack

-Esme! Nooooooooo! – grita Carlisle en camara lenta – Edward detenlaaaaaaaaa!

-¡Hay auxilio!! (…) ¡Jacksito! Ayudame!

Todo pasa en cuestión de segundos, nadie vio con exactitud lo que paso (me refiero a los humanos claro) pero al cabo de todo se ve a Esme sujetada por Edward por la espalda, encontrándose a un metro de distancia de JackJack y a cada lado de este ultimo se encontraban felix y demetri

-mama tranquilízate, Carlisle te puede comprar un jardin nuevo – susurra edward

-no es lo mismo! – chilla esme soltandose de edward y tirandose al poco gras deprimida.

-Hay Dios mio! Grita JackJack – mientras señala a Esme - jaja! En tu cara esmecita. No me hubieras podido hacer nada porque cuento con estos dos hombres a mi lado – abraza a felix y demetri quienes ponen los ojos en blanco y se alejan de JackJack.

Carlisle va a consolar a Esme y Edward se dirige a bella hasta q esucha ciertas voces…

_**¿Cómo rayos pudo moverse tan rapido?**_

_**¿de donde salieron esos hombres¿**_

_**¿Por qué tanta preocupación? ¿Qué le podria haber echo la mama de cullen a JackJack?**_

_**¿Por qué solo nosotros estamos sorprendidos?**_

Edward mira hacia el lado de donde salen las "voces"y ve a mike, angela, Jessica, lauren, y los demas humanos con cara de imbeciles observando la escena

-Ah.. bella – dice Edward ladeando la cabeza hacia donde estaban los humanos.

-¿Qué? – bella mira hacia sus "amigos" humanos – oh oh… ¡Edward! ¿ahora que ago? – le susurra.

-y yo que se… inventate algo…

-no se me ocurre nada, sabes q soy muy mala para las mentiras, dile a alice q se invente algo!-chilla bella

-no hay tiempo! Ve y diles lo q sea, confio en ti amor – contesta edward alejándose de bella

-bien – bella pone cara de "yo si puedo" y se dirige hacia sus amigos humanos – hola chicos – sus amigos la miran con cara de "explicanos q mierda paso" – e… bueno como habran visto hace unos momentos paso algo q podria resultar extraño pero no lo es! – Dice enfatizando la frase – lo q pasa es q tendrian q conocer los antecedentes… e esto¿quieren q les explique lo q paso? – todos asienten al mismo tiempo – joder… – susurra bella - bien – toma una bocanada de aire – Edward queria ganarle a Emmett en una competencia de musculatura, si!, se que suena estupido, pero… quien los entiende…! ¡Edward decidio tomar esteroides para ganar, pero no se dio cuenta de q eran patrocinados por una importante maratonista femenina… asi q ahora edward puede correr muy muy rapido… y como eran esteroides femeninos de alguna manera afectaron a esme y tambien la hicieron correr muy, muy rapido. Y Esme es campeona de boxe profesional y por eso jack estaba muy asustado…ah… felix y demetri estaban escondidos en el gras… ellos planeaban sorprendernos cuando pasaramos por la casa osea estaban agachados – bella se agacha – y cuando caminamos hacia la entrada – iban a gritar sorpresa - bella salta y extiende los brazos - ¡SORPRESA!

Todo el mundo estallo en risa, tanto vampiros, como licantropos y … homosexuales?... bueno como sea edward, carlisle y esme se quedaron contemplando a bella confundidos… Ah, y los huamanos estaban aún más confundidos ¬¬ bella se da cuenta de las estupideces q ha dicho y corre hacia Edward

- Edward, lo siento!! No se me ocurriía nada! – gimió Bella

- Ya, ya… no te preocupes amor… Aunque, la próxima vez ¿Podrías no incriminarme de esa forma en la historia?

- OK, trataré… - contesta Bella abrazando a Edward

Para etonces, Esme ya se encontraba bien y estaba al lado de carlisle… JackJack se recuperaba poco a poco del ataque de risa que le dio debido a la loca historia de Bella y Félix y Demetri se fueron al lado de los Vulturis.

- Aro… creí que sólo habían venido ustedes… - comenta Carlisle

- Ah, no! Hemos traído a Félix y Demetri para que sean los guardianes del show… ellos no participarán. Jane y Alec también han venido, deben estar adentro, ellos sí formaran parte de los participantes – contestó Aro

- Bueno… sólo espero que no traigan problemas a los demás, ¡Eh, aro! – objeta Carlisle

- Amigo Carlisle!! ¿Cómo crees…? Tienen estrictas órdenes de no alimentarse hasta que el show acabe.

- Bella… ¿De qué hablan? – pregunta Mike, quien había escuchado la reciente conversación

- Eh… ¿Aro y Carlisle? Eh… es que Aro es… ¡anoréxico! Sí, es anoréxico… y tiene un complejo raro de que quiere que todos los que lo rodean sean anoréxicos también…

- Ah, que tipo tan raro

- Sí, es algo excéntrico… me voy con Edward!! – dice Bella mientras se despide con la mano

- Aguarda Bella – dice Jessica con Lauren a sus espaldas - ¿Dónde vamos a dormir?

- ¡Es cierto! ¿Y cuándo pasarán esto por cadena nacional? – pregnta Luren – Mis padres quieren verme – Jack se acerca y la empuja

- ¡Ay, chica! ¡Piérdete ya! – Angela se tapa la boca con las manos mientras Tyler atrapa a Lauren - ¡No tenemos mucho tiempo! De los 58 minutos sólo nos quedan 20…

- ¿Pero no que el programa duraba…? – Emmett comienza a contar con los dedos – mmm… 60 minutos? - dice mientras enseña 7 dedos (plop). Rosalie golpea su cabeza mientras algunos ríen

- Eh… esto… whatever!! – grita Jackjack rodando los ojos - ¡Sólo entren! ¡Se nos acaba el tiempo!

- Yo me quedo aquí! – susurra Edward

- ¿Por qué amor…? ¿Qué sucede? – Bella se pone tensa

- ¡No nos dijeron que más de ustedes estaban aquí! – exclama Jacob con las aletas nasales dilatadas

- Jakcecito, amor…no te preocupes, yo te protegeré – dice jack acercándose a Jacob

- No, gracias – Jacob y los demás licántropos entran a la casa

- que aburrido – susurra James – cuando tendremos la oportunidad?

-grrrr – ruge Edward – ni te atrevas idiota¡

- ni si quiera te le acerques – chilla vistoria.

**EXPRESATE VICTORIA**

**Esta observa la camara algo inquieta.**

**-quien eres tu?! – le grita a Peter.**

**-he … tenedor – responde este.**

**-¡que? – arquea una ceja – de que mird..**

**CENSURA**

**-¡que estas hablando? Mejor dicho ¡donde estoy?**

**-me gustan los patitos – responde Peter con cara de idiota.**

**-me largo de aquí – sale y azota la puerta.**

**-¡llamame! – grita Peter – o Dios que sexy…**

**FIN EXPRESATE VICTORIA**

-Ya tranquilos! – gritan Demetry y Feliz

-¡Edward que pasa! – chilla bella – que sucede dime..?

-no es nada amor – responde este aun algo tenso y preocupado.

-Jacob me lo dira… - camina hacia Jacob mientras este sonrie y Jack Jack le frunce el ceño muy celoso.

-¡EDWARD! – exclama una voz femenina que provenía de la casa, era tanya, esta no dudo y se lanzo como una bala hacia Edward abrazándolo fuertemente.

-Tany-a… esto (…) que gusto verte – este la abraza por cortesía aun algo nervioso mientras bella se pone rigida con lagrimas en los ojos.

-jajajjajajajaja! – JackJack estalla en risas – CACHUDA! – le grita aun riendoce.

-tranquila bella siempre me tendras a mi… - susrra Jacob abrazandola y acercándola hacia el.

-y a mi! – agrega Mike.

-y a mi! – chilla tayler soltando a Lauren quien cae al piso.

-a mi tambien – agrea Erick.

-¿tu estabas en el libro? – pregunta JackJack. Mientras todo el mundo comenzo a reir.

-ya callense! – edward suelta a Tanya – lo siento Tanya, me alegra verte pero el abrazarte me hace sentir incomodo ya que yo amo a bella – dice extendiendo su mano hacia bella.

-OH! Edward – exclama bella quien suelta a Jacob y corre hacia edward con los brazos abiertos al igual que el extremadamente lentoo. (q cursis)

-que aburrido – susurran todos mientras entran en la casa haciendo murmullos.

-bella…

-edward…

SLAP!

-¿Qué fue eso? – pregunta bella.

-nos cerraron la puerta q basuras! ¡nos dejaron afuera! – se queja Edward.

**EN LA CASA CULLEN'S REAL LIFE.**

-muy bien es hora d leer los grupos – dice JackJack captando la atención de todos.

- ¡Eleazar¡ amigo como estas? – pregunta Carlisle dirigendoce a Eleazar y sus hijas.

-oh! Carlsile amigo mio! Que alegria verte de nuevo! – responde este emocionado.

- ¡QUE VOY A DECIR LOS GRUPOS! – chilla JackJack enojado saltando y pataleando – nos queda muy poco tiempo!

-ya… - dice Carlisle – osea agh!

-bueno ¡whatever! – dice JackJack – aquí vamos – mira su reloj – solo quedan 10 minutos – mira el papel – grupo 1 Edward, Jacob , Mikel y…

PUM! PUM! PUM!

-Edward cálmate si rompes la puerta tendré que decir lo de los esteroides! –chilla bella, mientras Jasper abre la puerta.

- no! Puedes hacerme eso! El no va a estar en mi grupo! – dice señalando a James – ya tengo que soportar al chucho este y Newton como para agregarlo a el!.

-y James! – dice JackJack – listo lo hice, grupo 2: bella, Rose; Lauren; Victoria y Alice.

-Grrr.-Edward gruñe mientras Jasper lo observa.

-Oye Edward – dice este – bella dijo q iba decir no se de q de los esteroides, a q se refiere a?

- Es que necesitaba entrar, además no podía permitir que dijera que estos músculos – dice levantando los brazos (no hay mucho q ver) – provenían de esteroides.

-jajaja y por que no simplemente entraste por la ventan que esta abierta? – agrega Jasper burlonamente.

-que? – chilla edward mientras observa la enorme ventana abierta – rayos… -susurra

-GRUPO 2! –grita JackJack -:bella, Rose; Lauren;Victoria y Alice.

-que!- exclaman en coro

-grupo 3; mis queridos y amados los grandes, mis señores VULTURIS; mis señores tendran el privilegio de estar solos –agrega JackJack haciendo una reverencia.

-no querido Jack, queremos a alguien mas para hacerlo mas interesante – exclaman.

-aish bueno – dice jackjack rascando su cabeza- ay! Olvide agregar a alguien, bueno ya no importa mis queridos señores elijan a quien quieran….

-bueno haber… - todos los participantes se ponen rígidos y temerosos con la mirada de los vulturis – mmm… ese! – señalo Aro – el de ahí – su mano se dirigía entre James y Victoria quienes estaban al fondo encubiertos por los demás quienes se dispersaron como cortinas dejando totalmente solo a Laurent.

-lo siento Laurent ahora ve! –susurra James.

-¡que no! –chilla este.

-bueno ya esta ahora grupo 4: Emett Paul Ben y Sam Uley.

-no espera!.

-shhhhh!! Callen vasallos! – dice jackjack - grupo 5 : Jasper, Carlisle, Seth yTayler

-espera no vamos a ser mixtos?

-calla! Grupo 6: Alec, quil, Embry , erick; grupo 7: tanya, irina, Jessica y finalmente grupo 8 : esme, angela, katrina y Jane.- finaliza, se pone una mano en el pecho y toma aire.

-aguarda y yo? – exclama Eleazar

-sorry gil! No había presupuesto así que serás visitante y solo te quedaras hasta mañana.

-¡que!

-what ever!! – dice chillando jackjack – sabran cuales son sus cuartos pos los cartelitos.

-aguarda yo voy a dormir en mi cuarto con mi grupo – dice carlisle pero jackjack ya se habia ido al igual que lo hacian todos los grupos.

-bueno eh… - dice carlisle – supongo q todos dormiremos en mi cuarto, vamos es por aquí – todos le siguen menos seth.

-esto señor Carlisle – se acerca Sam Uley

-si?

-seth tiene ciertos problemas y prejuicios, dejadme hablar con el un momento

-claro sam no hay problema.

-seth ven aquí un momento… tranquilo no va apasr nada pero eso si debes controlarte…

-porque debe controlarse seth? – le susurra Tayler a Jasper.

**EXPRESATE JASPER ****WITHLOCK HALE CULLEN**

**SIMPLEMENTE EXPRESATE JASPER**

**-hola(…) bueno – dice juntando sus manos – no sabia si decirle a tayler "que te importa!" o"no me jodas!" – dice exaltado – pero – pasa una mano por su despeinado cabello – no es bueno tener enemigos en tu equipo – junta las manos – yo planeo ganr esto y lo voy a hacer – dice con postura militar – asi q simplemente le dire lo primero que se me viene a la mente.**

**FIN EXPRESATE JASPER**

-¿que? O si bueno… - piensa un momento – lo q pasa es q – se acerca mas a Tyler para susurrarle a su oído – seth siempre a tenido problemas "urinarios" – al ver el rostro de Tyler le explica – a lo q me refiero es que siempre se hace"pis" en la cama… por eso sam le a pedido q se controle.

-ha – contesta tyler medio confundido.

Todos se dirigieron al cuarto de carlisle pero cuando pasaron por el pasadizo se dieron cuenta que cada puerta tenia carteles de los números de cada grupo ; y se dio cuenta q a su grupo le tocaba un de los cuartos mas pequeños.

-¡¿Qué!? – se sorprende Carlisle viendo los cartelitos – que se supone q significa esto?

-no es obvio doctorcito? – bufo jackjack quien merodeaba por los alrededores – son los cuartos en los k dormirán cada grupo – carlisle lo fulmina con la mirada.

-no es justo! Esta es mi casa y como minimo yo deveria elegir donde quiero dormir, ademas es absurdo q me mantengan separado de esme! – le grita a jackjack.

-hay! Calmate! – jakcjack mueve la muñeca amaneradamente – los cuartos se eligieron por sorteo… igualdad para todos! No seas egoísta.

-grrrr! Aaaaaaaa! – grita carlsile – bueno tienes razon igualdad para todos, vengan chicos entren – todso entraron mientras jackjack desaparecia.

-oiegan chicos vayan instalandoce – dice carlsile – tengo una duda y quiero comprobarla antes de q asesine a jackjack.

-De acuerdo señor cullen-responde tyler

-o no solo dime carlisle.

Carlisle sale de la habitación y ve a Jimena por ahí asi que decide preguntarle a ella.

-señorita, disculpe señorita Jimena – esta lo observa y se le cae la baba inmediatamente – esto tengo una pregunta,

-lo que sea soy tuya… - dice aun echando baba

-bueno esto…- carlisle retrocede un paso – quisiera saber quien esta durmiendo en mi cuarto?

-pues usted… - susurra aun babeando.

-no no me refiero a eso, quiero saber quien esta en la habitación principal?

-a? q esto(..) asi el señor jackjack creo… -dice rascando su cabeza – el dijo que queria el cuarto mas grande para el, el segundo mas grande es el de los vulturis por designacion inmediata y el tercero era para el grupo de su "querido Jacob"

**EXPRESATE CARLISLE CULLEN**

**-MIERDA!- se pone en pie señalando a Peter – Y NO LO CENSUREN!**

**-ya ya cálmate! – responde el lindo tierno e inocente camarógrafo aun en shock**

**-y lo digo otra vez MIERDA MIERDA MIERDA!!**

**FIN EXPRESATE CARLISLE CULLEN**

-gracias – regresa a su cuarto, coge una almohada y comienza a golpearla – uf! Ahora estoy bien.

-pa! Yo pude haberte calmado – susurra Jasper.

-lo se hijo pero de verdad lo necesitaba.

**cuarto del grupo 1**

Los chicos entran al cuarto, primero entra Jacob quien se ve de lo mas relajado; edward y james entran casi al mismo tiempo ambos al pendiente del movimiento del otro; al final ingresa mike con cara de "jaja voy a demostrar q yo meresco a bella"

-guaou! La casa es demasiado normal como para ser de… - Jacob nota la presencia de mike.

-¿que?- cuestiona mike

-para ser de un doctor… - dice nervioso – es q (…) yo crei q los doctores tenian casas raras, ya sabes… los doctores son excéntricos y raros. – dice asintiendo nerviosamente.

-ah… no sabia – responde este mientras edward pone los ojos en blanco.

-perro idiota! - susurra edward.

-te escuche! – grita Jacob.

Jacob gruñe; Edward gruñe; James gruñe?; Jacob y edward voltea a ver a james con cara de q te pasa.

-¿Qué? (…) parecia un concurso de gruñidos – responde mientras se acuesta en la cama mas cercana.

Jacob arquea una ceja, luego se encoje de hombros y va a sempacar pero nota que en una de las camas habia una nota que decia " para mi querido Jacob la cama mas grande grrr" en la parte inferior de la misma decia con letras chiquitas "edward si estas leyendo no te atrevas a echarte aqui!"

-hay! Joder! Tengo q buscar alguna manera de desacerme de ese tipo… - dice Jacob en susurros mientras dej su maleta al lado y se acuesta en la cama rompiendo la nota.

-mmm…- mike observa la nota y trata de buscar una q diga su nombre pero solo encuentra una q dice "Mikel" – que le cuesta recordar mi nombre!... – mike se sienta y echa un vistazo hacia James y se da cuenta de q esta echado en la cama de edward – hey! Cullen.

-que quieres newton?

-ese tipo esta tirado en tu cama – dice mike señalando a James como un niño engreído.

-y que? – responde este.

-bueno creí q te molestaría

-si sanguijuela, no te molesta que este ahí! – dice Jacob burlonamente

-calla chucho, yo ya estoy grandecito para pelear por cosas como esas

-jaja! Tienes miedo de enfrentarme – se mofa james

-no te tengo miedo

-si me tienes miedo

-q no!

-q si!

-q no!

-q si!

-q si!

-q no! ; no que digo, Digo que si!

-oie james … sal de mi cama – gruñe edward.

-pues no me salgo – james aferra a la cama.

-sal o te mato! – dice edward apuntandole con un dedo – ya lo hice una ves y lo puedo volver a hacer otra vez.

-oie sanguijuela no puedes matar a nadie esas son las reglas. –agrega Jacob

-calla chucho tu no te metas – le grita james

-no me digas chucho – grita Jacob temblando (no de miedo)

-aguarda Jacob yo me encargo – dice Eward poniendo una mano en el hombo de Jacob

-ok

-oie idiota nadie le puede decir chucho! Solo yo le puedo decir chucho! – grita edward y james se mata de risa.

-exacto – dice Jacob – aguard… oie sanguijuela estupida q tienes!

-no me parece q seas el unico que puede llamarle asi – enfatisa james.

-claro que si

-callen par de sanguijuelas!

-no molestes

-no tu no me jodas.

Los tres comienzan a discutir mientras mike los mira algo atonito.

**EXPRESATE MIKE NEWTON (CONDICIONAL)**

**-Tengo q pagar para hacer mi expresate – dice enfadado – bueno como sea la cosa es q cullen;black y ese tipo comenzaron a discutir gritándose sangujuela, chupasangres; chucho entre otras cosas – dice moviendo su cabeza – no veo a q va el caso asi q decidi enseñarles quien manda – dice asintiendo.**

**FIN EXPRESATE MIKE NEWTON (CONDICIONAL)**

-Oigan! Ya cállense o los mato a todos – todos se miran en silencio conteniendo risas y dirigiéndose a sus camas.

**EXPRESATE GRUPO 1 (CULLEN; BLACK; JAMES) EXEPTO NEWTON**

**-Jajajajajajaj – los tres estallan en risas – jajaja – luego a Edward se le sale algo de baba, todos lo miran y vuelven a reir.**

**-jajaja**

**Pam!**

**Los tres caen al suelo y siguen riendo**

**FIN EXPRESATE GRUPO 1 (CULLEN; BLACK; JAMES) EXEPTO NEWTON.**

-si, si claro – dice Jacob bostezando – yo me voy a dormir. Ahí se ven pues giles!

-aquí solo hay un gil! – responde edward ladeando la cabeza hacia mike q comienza a ordenar su ropa separándola por color?

-jaja! Si pues – bozteza – e adios par de sanguijuelas.

-que sueñes con gatos – responde edward – chucho…

-que sueñes con una buena perra – agrega james

-jaja esa estuvo buena – agrega edward burlandoce

- JA! JA! Asi ps voy a soñar con Victoria – responde jacob

-ya vez! – dice james – ella no es una perra… solo zorra.

-jajaja… - las risas de Jacob se pierden con los minutos mientras se duerme.

-uf acabe! – suspira mike luego observa a james y edward mirándose seriamente el uno al otro examinando cada minúsculo movimiento uno del otro.

**EXPRESATE JAMES (CONDICIONAL)**

**-ya! Ya! Tranquilo – levanta las manos – no te voy a hacer nada**

**-l-l-lo juras – dice el tierno dulce e inocente camarografo.**

**- ya te lo juro solo quiero expresarme o lo q sea puedo?**

**-s-s-si**

**-ya bueno la noche estuvo aburrida asi q decidí molestar a edward, ya esta listo acabe y no te hice nada ves!**

**FIN EXPRESATE JAMES (CONDICIONAL)**

oigan no piensan dormir? –cuestiona mike pero es ignorado

**EXPRESATE MIKE NEWTON (CONDICIONAL)**

**-Bien al parecer estaban compitiendo por ver quien duraba mas tiempo despierto así q decidi meterme tambien.**

**FIN EXPRESATE MIKE NEWTON (CONDICIONAL)**

-muy bien, yo tambien juego – mike se recuesta en su cama y observa el reloj 10:50pm luego observa a james y edward q siguen igual de tensos esperando q algo pase… vuelve a observar el reloj 1:30am pronto aquella image de james y edward se iso borrosa.

**(…)**

-bueno se durmieron el humano y el otro que hacemos? – le susurra peter a Jimena

-mmm… vamos al cuarto del otro grupo – caminan por el pasadiso pero se encuentran a jackjack.

-par de idiotas que hacen aquí!! el programa acabo hace mas de dos horas – les grita mientras coje la camara y la apaga…

**Shshshshshhshshshshshshhshshshshshshshshshshshhshshshshshshshshshshshshshs**

**Se pierde la señal.**

* * *

_**Reviews**__**:**_

**tsukiyono tanuki: **Gracias U sentimos demorar tanto pro ojala q este segundo capi lo haya compensado alguito xD

JackJack: la única razón por la q sería genial es porque yo aparesco (pose gay)

**AdaWongTN**: Ejem… x supuesto ¬¬

Ang3laKullen: o si claro jack jack lo que sea.

**MiZuCull3n: **Nos diste buenas ideas para los grupos ¡! T lo agradecemos xD aunque al final decidimos meter a más gente y por eso hay mas integrantes x cada grupo U espero q t gusten como quedaron!

JackJack: Claro que le va agustar, después de todo, yo hice la lista

Ang3llaKulen : oie chico deja de joder y dejanos terminar con los agradecimientos.

Jackjack:gr. Esta bien.

**elisabet weasley cullen: **chevre q seamos bienvenidas xD gracias!! Como ahora contamos con más tiempo (y compus) actualizaremos más seguido

jackjack: estas mongolas le metieron agua a sus computadoras.jajaj

Ang3lakullen: calla estupido! Llegas.

**Marcia:** bueno, tal vez nos pasamos un poco U pro la idea es q sea así para que cause gracias porque…

JackJack: WHAT?! Quien se ha atrevido a decir q mi programa esta sobreactuado?? Es 100 realista querida, soy Jack Jackson, el mejor productor del mundo!! No me compares con Laura Bozzo!!

**AdaWongTN**: Oye! No me vuelvas a interrumpir, quieres?!

JackJack: (saca la lengua)

Ang3llakullen: jajajaj! Laura bozo! Jaja no qerido tu eres peor tu eres una rara combinación entre beto Ortiz y Magaly medina jajaja!

**AdaWongTN**: xD

**mitsuko-chan: **Este… me uno a la turba furiosa!! xD q bien q t gustara!! Ojala q este cap también lo haya hecho, nos leemos!!

JackJack: (perseguido x toda la turba) AH!! Q LES PASA?? SOY JACK JACKSON!!

Ang3lakullen: mmm nia vamos a necesitar otro conductor… nia? Ups esta en la turba ¬¬

**anahy: **Ni locas pondríamos a Edward con Bella!! Sería para q ella este torturando a Edward pidiéndole q… ya sabes xD seguiremos pronto!! Sigue sintonizándonos xD

Ang3lakullen: ya saez amia no queremos convertir esto en una mala película porno o lo k sea xD

**Invisible Witch: **Jaja, lo q se le puede imaginar a uno viendo Flavor of Love xD a partir d ahora actualizaremos más seguido :P nos leemos!! Ah, y quisas Paris Hilton haga alguna apricion pronto xD

**norii: **chévere q t haya dado risa xD ese es nuestro propósito xD Concuerdo con lo de **irritante…**

JackJack: ¬¬ insolentes!! Quienes se atreven para llamarme irritante??

**AdaWongTN**: Sigues aquí?? Crei q ya t habias ido…

Ang3lakullen : mmm yo crei que la turba lo habia matado.

Jackjack: Para que veas que estoy en todas… muajajaja (intenta hacer risa maléfica pro no le sale y en lugar de eso su risa parece de niñita de kinder)

**AdaWongTN**: Sin comentarios xD

**pato' 103: **Sí, es realmente muy irritante xD casi todos lo piensan… creemos un club anti-jack!!

JackJack: Jaja, mira como me rio ¬¬

**AdaWongTN**: Como niñita de kinder?? xD

JackJack: TT no es cierto!! Tengo una varonil risa de villano malvado!!

**AdaWongTN**: Ajá (lol)

Ang3lakullen: se le nota lo machito eh… creo q Jacob ya esta traumado pero como dice mi querida amia; **Ashla Masen Cullen **se lo merece!

**karolina: **wou karolina! Deverdad nos alegra de que te halla gustado tanto y si tienes razon somos unas idolas jejeje

jackjack: solo lo dice porque quiere q escriban mas sobre mi

Ang3lakullen: jack eres irritante; weno amias espero que les halla gustado el capt.! ) pero eso si pinchen go dejen un review y boten por su grupo favorito!

**AdaWongTN**: jackjack no les dijo?

Ang3lakullen: jack!

Jackjack: sorry estava distraido

Ang3lakullen: bueno chikas y chikos no se olviden de votar por su grupo favorito… cual sera el grupo q tendra que hirce en el proximo capt. No se lo pierdan!


End file.
